Dark Past
by Vellace
Summary: Raimundo gets a little surprise from his past. Will it effect the fate of the world? rating for some lauguage. I suck at summuries and titles.
1. Weary Wonderer

**I got this idea forever ago and i had to write it up! This is only my 2nd story so please be kind. I do not watch the show much and if theres any thing wrong let me know. Plaining on writing more!**

* * *

A young girl bruised and scratched is limping toward the temple, she collapses before she gets 200 yards near the temple. Fortunately a green dragon spots her and brings her to the temple.

"Master Fung!" cries Dojo, the dragon, "Master Fung I found this girl coming to the castle when she collapsed. She looks very injured, what are we going to do? What are we going to do?" Dojo started panicking and crying.

"Calm down Dojo she'll be fine," said the aging man Master Fung, "Bring me my medicines quickly," The dragon did what he was told and brought the medicine. The girl was the around the same age as the monks. Her hair was a dirty blonde tangled in a battle. Her cloths were in shreds and her cuts were deep. Master Fung was quick in applying the herbs and bandaged up the girl.

"Dojo why were you up so early it's almost one, that's very unlike you?" asked Master Fung.

"I wanted a midnight snack and we were out so I thought I'd go get some, I can't control my stomach you know," replied the dragon rubbing his tummy.

"Always thinking about your stomach," sighed Master Fung.

"Hey, a dragon needs his food," Master Fung just shook his head.

A few hours later the four Xiaolin warriors meet Master Fung for breakfast.

"Did Dojo yell last night or did I dream that?" asked Clay the buff blond from Texas.

"We found an injured wonderer a few hours ago, but they are resting now so please do not wake them," said Master Fung.

"Do you know what happened to them, Master Fung?" asked Kimiko the short girl from Japan.

"No I do not know that yet but when they wake we can ask them if they wish to tell."

"Do you have a suspicion, Master?" asked Omi the even shorter bald monk from China (?)

"No, we haven't had much activity from any of our enemies. So, we can assume it has nothing to do with them," replied Master Fung.

"Do you know who it is?" asked Raimundo the green eyed Brazilian.

"No I don't, I think that's enough questions for one morning finish you breakfast so you can begin your training. Just because we have a guest doesn't mean you can slack off." Master Fung gave them a series look and they all hurried their breakfast.

In another room the girl woke up shivering from the pain of her wounds. She looked at her cuts and realized they had already been taken care of. She looked at her surroundings and tried to figure out what happened.

"Where am I?" she asked herself, "What happened last night it's all a blur? André!!! Know I remember that bastared!!! I have to find ahhh my damn wounds!!!" She tried getting up but the pain was unbarable, just then a small dragon came in the room.

"Oh so your awake," said Dojo, "I wouldn't try to move if I were you. When I found you you looked like a pimata that just went though a playground. Ha ha get it playground you know with the little kids and the candy? Ok it's not funny what happened to you kid?"

"That's not important, I need to find some one please its eurgent!" she cried her dark blue eyes filling with tears.

"I'll see what I can do," he said "who are you looking for?"

"Raimundo,"

* * *

**I love the suspence!!!**


	2. André!

**"Abbey?" Rai said when he saw her, "What are you doing here? What happened?" He held on to her shoulders making her sit up straight and looked into her eyes.**

**"It was your brother," she looked like she was in a lot of pain and so did he, "He's back I don't know how; he came out of no where and attacked me. He's stronger now not even my strongest moves could stop him." She started to cry.**

**"You have a brother?" asked Omi looking confused.**

**"He's not me brother," he said coldly, "Abbey did he do more then hit you, did he you know that thing he does?" She shook her head.**

**"What does he do, partner?" Clay asked.**

**"He can poison people not only with chemicals but with their minds. He can make them relive memories or make your worst nightmares come true. I've seen him do it, people go crazy and kill themselves," he stopped talking and started shaking and clenching his fists.**

**"That's awful," said Kimiko looking scared imagining people killing themselves. **

**"Who did he do this to Raimundo?" Master Fung asked.**

**"My parents," he said. Rai and Abbey stared at the floor bringing back bad memories. Every one there looked like they just got punched in the stomach.**

**"Raimundo what is his name?" asked Master Fung.**

**"His name is André. Abbey get one of your birds and tell it to keep an eye on him." She nodded her head to show she understood. Abbey wistled and a small brown spotted bird flew in the window.**

**"Abbey can communicate with nature," Rai explained. She whispered something in the birds and let it back out the window.**

**"That's an understatement," she said. She flicked her wrist and then a vine started growing rabidly toward the window. Then she giggled and said, "I can do a lot more then that."**

"**That's very impressive," said Master Fung.**

"**Yeah but it wasn't good enough," she said, "I even got help from at least 50 wolves and they didn't even scratch him."**

**"Tell us Abbey how do you know Raimundo?" Master Fung asked.**

**"We found her when we were little," said Raimundo, "She was curled up in a ball covered in blood. She wouldn't tell me what happened then and she won't say now. But my parents raised her as one of their own and we were really happy."**

**Abbey stared out the window her eyes full of sorrow and regret. "We were a family," she said and she started to cry. Raimundo hugged her for he was fighting back tears too. While the two reunited friends cried the others left them to sort things out them selves. **

**"I'm sorry I left you," Raimundo said, "I didn't mean to make you sad."**

**"I know you had to leave don't feel guilty I knew you'd leave eventually."**

**"But Abb…"**

**"No buts we both know you had to come here it's you destiny."**

**"I never asked it to be," he sighed.**

**"We didn't ask for a lot of things but we've made the best of it. That's all we can do."**

**"Your like a sister to my Abbey, I don't know how André came back but I am going to stop him permaetly this time!"**


End file.
